1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fungicidal compounds which are N-(substituted-phenyl)-pyrrolidones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aromatic compounds are known in the art as being useful agricultural chemicals. Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide new and useful compounds which exhibit good fungicidal activity.